Magical Destiny
by Doyle'sangel
Summary: When Old Foes threaten their new life the three most powerful families Magic has ever seen must unite because of their differences. Will new friends help? Or will they accept the inevitable? Mortals and Magic never mix well. Ethan Ryan Marty Chadpay
1. Trailer

Okay, I love this idea and would love for someone to make me this trailer. If you have any questions email me a . Any way tell me what you think, should I do it or toss it?

**Magical Destiny**

** (Someday by Nickelback)**

**He was Darkness**

_Shows Chad_

**She was Light**

_Shows Sharpay_

**She was Fire**

_Shows Marty (Return to Halloween Town)_

**He was Ice**

_Shows Ryan_

**Together they were unbeatable**

_Shows Sharpay and Chad together_

_Flashes to Ethan and Marty together_

**Apart they were destined to fall**

_Shows Chad playing basketball_

_Shows Sharpay crying in dressing room_

_Shows Marty yelling at Ethan_

_Shows Ethan walking away_

**He's sworn off magic**

_Shows Chad shaking his head_

**She loves being the Ice Queen**

_Shows Sharpay marching through the school_

**He can't get past his guilt**

_Shows Ethan in cowboy costume from Halloween Town High_

**She's tired of living a lie**

_Shows Marty walking through the hall_

**So when she comes back**

_Shows Ethan and Marty running into each other_

**He finds the courage to forgive himself**

_Shows Ethan giving Marty flowers_

**But can they find the courage**

_Shows Chad and Sharpay separate_

**To not give up on a love**

_Shows Sharpay turn to Chad, he shakes his head and she shrugs "What?"_

**That never seems to work**

_Shows Chad and Sharpay arguing_

**When Old Foes threaten their new life**

_Shows Ethan's father_

**The three most powerful families Magic has ever seen**

_Flashes to the twins, Marty, and Chad_

**Must unite because of their differences**

_Shows the twins gripping hands_

**Will new friends help?**

_Flashes to Troy, Gabby, and Taylor_

**Or will they have to accept the inevitable**

_Shows Ryan and Gabby swing dancing_

**Mortals and Magic never mix well **

_Shows Troy and Chad arguing_

**Talk to me people and if you know somebody that could make this trailer for youtube please talk to them and have them come talk to me!!!**


	2. Growing Up

(A/N: The years are based on the HSM cast graduating in 2008. We're assuming that what happened in Halloween Town High was Ethan Ryan Evans freshman year. Sharpay stayed in Halloween Town. How the time line fits will be shown in the story so please be patient. This is pre Return to Halloween Town)

**1995**

"Moving? Moving where?" Five-year-old Ethan frowned at his friend.

"The mortal world. Mom says things here are too crazy." Chad sighed.

"But…But you promised we'd get married when we grew up and that you'd push me on the swings everyday." Sharpay jumped to her feet.

"I can't help it, I have to do what my Mommy says or I don't get cookies." Chad said, "Besides I'll come see you every Halloween. I promise."

"That's what the Cromwells said and they never come home anymore. You're a liar." Sharpay threw down the bucket she'd been playing with and ran toward her house across the street."

"I believe you'll come see us." Ethan said putting his arm around his deflated friend, "She'll come around."

**1997**

"Oh it's you." Sharpay frowned as the little boy who stood in her doorway.

"Eww it's you." he mocked, "Is Ethan here?" Chad glared at the girl.

"So mature."

"You don't even know what that means." Chad said.

"Hey Chad, want to go to Cassie's?" Ethan appeared behind his sister.

"Yeah! I got a new game I want to teach you. Its called basketball."

Sharpay scoffed, "The next thing you know you won't do magic any more. What kind of witch are you? A lame one."

"That's just her parroting Dad." Ethan said quietly as they hurried away from the house.

"Well I don't care what she says she's becoming a meanie."

**1999**

"My Dad says your Mom doesn't let you use magic anymore." Ethan kicked the dirt without looking up at his friend.

"Yeah, she says it's to dangerous in the mortal world. Since we live there all the time she says there isn't any point in me learning." Chad frowned and clutched his basketball.

"Are the mortals that dangerous?"

Chad shrugged, "I don't want to talk about it. Want play some basketball?"

"My Dad says I'm not allowed to play with you anymore."

"Fine!" Chad spun on his heel and headed back to his old house.

"Wait!" Ethan called, Chad turned around and saw his friend nearly crying, "Just like you had to move to the mortal world, I don't like it, but I have to listen to my Dad." Ethan dropped his hand, "I'll always be your friend."

"Yeah, well, I probably won't come back anymore."

**2005**

Chad Danforth sighed as he slunk into the classroom. He hated school and basketball season wouldn't start for weeks. "A New Year huh?" Troy, Chad's best friend, slipped into the seat in front of him.

Chad faked a smile and then slammed his head into his desk, "Yay!" he said sarcastically.

"Take your seats!" their homeroom teacher, Mrs. Darbus, snapped. Everyone scrambled to sit down and Darbus launched into the New Year speech but was promptly interrupted and the door swung open reveling two blond headed teenagers. The girl was dressed in a hot pink skirt and a pink tank top. The boy had on black pants and a pink button up shirt with black lines around his wrists and button. He had on a black news paperboy hat. "Can I help you?" Darbus asked icily.

'This is our homeroom." The girl said.

Chad glanced up from his desk and was about to drop his head back down when he caught the boy's eye. It was Ethan and sure enough the girl that stalked over and took a seat next to Troy was Sharpay Evans. The Evans' couldn't be here in the mortal world much less in New Mexico! As soon as homeroom bell rang Chad caught up with Ethan, "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

Ethan looked at him blankly for a moment and then his eyes widened, "Chad?" he asked.

"Yeah! Chad! What are you doing here Ethan?" Chad asked.

"Ryan."

"What?"

"I'm here to start over, here it's Ryan." He stuck his hand out, "Ryan Evans."

Chad narrowed his eyes, "Where's your Dad?"

"Imprisoned in a witch glass for crimes against Halloween town."

"And we're banished for helping him." Sharpay slipped into view behind Ethan.

Chad sneered at Ethan, "Starting over huh? Sure, hello to you too Ice Bitch."

Ethan dropped his hand and looked down at the ground. Chad stalked off and just as he turned the corner he heard Sharpay's voice, "We don't have to defend ourselves to the likes of him Ry."

"Oh don't even pretend you're not still…" whatever Ethan had said was lost in the din of noise that was East High.

At lunch Chad slid next to Troy at the basketball table. When the Evans twins walked in Troy followed Sharpay with his eyes, "Nice." He said.

Chad looked up and felt a pang in his chest, "Nah, she's all icy. I talked to them earlier, they're stuck up."

"Oh." Troy said and that was it for possible friendship between the new kids and Chad's friends.

**2007**

"I heard you and Ryan played baseball." Sharpay had gotten Chad to caddie for her and cornered him three holes in.

"Yeah, so?"

"You hurt him pretty bad when we first came here. You were best friends and then you were…mortal toward him." Sharpay snapped.

"You've been banished for helping your Dad." Chad said incredulously.

"We thought we were helping everyone. We really thought mortals were evil. Ryan stood up to Dad in the end. Dad said some really bad things to him. He still feels guilty."

Chad stumbled back, "Why…" he was having a hard time breathing, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were so hateful." Sharpay had softened.

"I'm sorry."

"Say it to Ryan not me."

Chad walked up to her and gently grabbed her chin so she was looking at him, "I'm sorry for leaving you."

"Like you had a choice." She mocked.

"I could've stayed with my Dad." He admitted.

"Yeah, I know. He made it clear one night at dinner."

"Will you ever forgive me?"

"Witches aren't like mortals' Chad, I knew you were the one." She flipped her wrist over to revile the white pentacle birthmark on her left wrist.

Chad slowly turned over his own arm to revile an identical black mark, "Dad use to tell me the story every Halloween."

"Light and Dark untied will change life as we know it." Sharpay whispered.

"He told me if I ever met a girl whose wrist matched mine to come tell him. I never did."

"I never even showed my Dad." Sharpay said with a small laugh, "Now I call Mom's mortal husband Daddy."

"I missed you. Did you ever miss me?" he asked.

"Everyday." Sharpay whispered.

Three Days Later

"What is this?" Chad slammed the flyer down in front of her.

"My way of winning the talent show." Sharpay threw her hair behind her shoulder very well aware that her three country club girlfriends were watching. She refused to admit that she had put that in motion before their talk on the golf course.

Chad looked at the three girls and then back at her, he shook his head in amazement, "You're incredible. You really had me going there for a minuet. If anyone were the spitting image of her father, it would be you Sharpay Evans." Then he turned and walked away. Sharpay fought tears until she ditched the girls and was alone in the sauna. Then she cried for all she was worth.

The Night of the Show

"This doesn't change anything." Chad said not looking at Sharpay, "I've got Taylor and you've got Zeek…but maybe I shouldn't have judged you so harshly."

"Look if this is you lame attempt at an apology Danforth I don't need it." Sharpay said hotly.

Chad clenched his jaw, "Fine, I'll see ya around Evans." He turned to go and then paused, "Look you're dating one of my friends and Ryan and I are friends. Can we be civil?"

Sharpay looked at him, "Civil it is. Just, you can't touch me or anything like that."

Chad smirked, "Other wise you can't pretend huh?"

"I'm not the only one pretending."

Chad's smirk disappeared, "We'd never work."

"Yeah, We'd argue ourselves insane."

"At least we get to be friends unlike…"

"Unlike Ethan and Marty." Chad chuckled and Sharpay looked at him confused, "What?"

"That's the first time you've called him Ethan in two years."

"He hates that name you know." She shrugged.

"I don't blame him."

"So this is it, no more us." She was clearly trying to be strong, "I'd ask you for a goodbye kiss but…"

"Yeah, because an eclipse and stars exploding would go totally unnoticed by Ryan and our friends." Chad took a step closer. He caught her wrist and pulled her forward. Sharpay went willingly and his lips hovered above hers. They both were trembling with the effort not to close the distance.

"Sharpay." They heard Ryan's voice in the distance.

"Chad." Taylor's voice followed.

They jumped apart as though they had been burned, "Yeah that's it for us." Chad whispered. He turned and went out the back door. He would come up behind the others and no one would be wiser.

**Okay so that brings you to the present. Next chapter will bring you up to speed on Ethan and Marty. After that I'll dive into "present day". For those of you who are only HSM fans this is a Halloween town crossover. You can look it up on YouTube if you haven't seen it.**


	3. Thinking of Marty

I know I said I'd bring you up to speed on Marty and Ethan but I thought it would be better to let you find out through the story.

Ryan sighed as he shut the door to his locker. Senior Year was suppose to be the best year of your life but for Ryan Ethan Evans all he wanted was to turn back the clock. His Mother was encouraging him and Pay to accept the offer to attend collage in Halloween Town. She thought that they should try to get back in touch with their roots but Ryan wanted nothing more than to escape said roots. "Hey man." Chad leaned against the locker next to him causing Ryan to smile. That was the best thing about this year, this year he and Chad were friends again. Although he never forgot that to everyone but each other they were just now friends.

"Where is Sharpay?" Troy Bolton leaned against the other locker. Ryan turned around and leaned against the middle locker and pointed down the hall just as the entrance doors swung open to admit his sister.

"We drove separate." Ryan said as he pushed off the locker.

"Is everything okay with our resident Ice Queen?" Chad asked mockingly but Ryan could hear the sincerity beneath the question.

"Yep, I just drove my new moped."

"You have all the money in the world and you have a moped?" Zeek, Ryan's sister's boyfriend asked.

"Mom says I have to be out of school before I can have a motorcycle."

"That's so not fair that Sharpay gets a car and you get a moped." Taylor, Chad's girlfriend spoke up.

"Don't let him fool you," Chad snickered, "He loves that thing. There's nothing unfair about it."

Ryan looked at Chad in surprise, he was still not use to Chad openly admitting to knowing anything about him. "To true." He said once he recovered.

"Hey Ryan, Zeek, everyone." Sharpay joined them.

"Hey babe." Zeek said as he wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist.

Ryan watched Chad's jaw tighten and he instinctively reached for Taylor. Ryan knew the empty feeling of your love one being with someone else all to well.

Flashback

_"He makes me happy." Marty said as she stood helplessly in Ethan's doorway._

_"He's mortal." Ethan spat and instantly regretted it._

_"You sound like your father." She hissed, "Do I need remind you so was my father?"_

_"No, you don't. Don't worry I plan to go back to Halloween Town anyway." Ethan threw the last of his stuff in his suitcase. _

_"What did you expect? You betrayed us." Marty seemed intent on defending herself._

_"I did." Ethan acknowledged, "But you were chasing him long before you found out about that."_

_Marty looked away, "I won't be with someone just because of some prophecy."_

_"What about love? Is that a good enough reason?"_

_"It's fake Ethan, it's forced." Marty denied._

_"Fine, it's fake. Have fun with your mortal." He spat the last word like it was a curse._

_End Flashback_

Ryan caught Sharpay's eye and he knew she knew he was thinking of her. Ryan abruptly turned on his heels and walked away. "What's with him?" Gabby asked but no one answered her as Chad and Sharpay exchanged a look.

"Move!" they all jumped as a voice echoed down the halls.

"You are Sharpay, right?" Troy joked as they all turned to see who dared command the lower classman like Sharpay.

The sea of people parted and a red head pushed her way to the front of the crowd. "Well, that's better." She said as she dusted off invisible dust off of her skirt.

When she straightened both Chad and Sharpay sucked in their breath, "Oh no." Chad whispered. They both pushed off from their friends and made their way to the new comer.

"Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth, who would've ever thought you'd both be at the same school." The girl put her hands on her hips and smiled at them.

"What are you doing here, Marty?" Sharpay asked quietly.

The girl bit her lip, "I'm looking for Ethan." Marty Cromwell winced at the identical looks of outrage on her companions' faces.

"The hell you are." Chad growled but that was all he got out before their friends converged on them introducing themselves to the mystery girl who seemed to know both Sharpay and Chad.

Sharpay ducked into the ladies bathroom in the confusion. She pretended to fix her hair until some freshman left and then she traced her thumb over her white pentacle allowing her glamour to drop so she could see it. It always tingled when she and Chad were so close but today with Marty here it was like needles were poking her skin. "Are you okay?" Taylor's voice made Sharpay jump.

"Uhh, yeah." She said, of all people to come in.

"You have a tattoo?" Taylor grabbed her hand and examined her wrist.

"Just something I got for fun. It's pretty." Sharpay lied.

Taylor looked up at her with a weird expression on her face, "Yeah, okay."

Sharpay shrugged and grabbed her books, "Well got to get to class, toddles." She nearly sprinted out.

Taylor leaned against the sink and frowned, she had seen a mark like that before but she couldn't place where. Shrugging as well she headed out, after all she of all people could not be late for homeroom.

**OHHH!! Marty's back and Ethan/Ryan has yet to find out. Should there be homeroom drama or save it for lunch. And when will Taylor figure out that the place she has seen that mark before is on Chad's wrist? What conclusion will she come to and how close to the truth will it be? How long can Sharpay and Chad resist the inevitable pull? Last, just why is Marty back anyway? **


	4. Hairspray

**junebug13669- I would love for you to make me a trailer. ****email me please natasiarea at yahoo . com**

Sharpay slid into her seat with caution. Homeroom was about to begin and she was seriously stressed. Chad walked by her desk on his way to his own and as he did he slid a note onto hers. Sharpay opened it and scanned it quickly.

_Tell Ethan before she gets in here._

Sharpay rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. _Duh, _she text.

_Where is he? _Was the reply.

_I don't know. _Sharpay bit her lip and turned around to look at Chad just as he got her text.

Chad looked up and their eyes met. He shrugged and glanced at the empty door before looking down to text her again. _Did he already see her maybe?_

_Maybe, let me try twin teep. _Sharpay reached out with her mind sweeping the school for both her brother and Marty's thought patterns. Marty was in the office presumably getting her schedule and Ryan was walking toward the class with Mrs. Darbus.

_Rats! He's with Darbus, I won't get a chance to tell him._

_Text him!_ Chad sent before sliding his phone into his pocket as Darbus walked into the room with Ryan in tow. Behind them was Kelsi or as Sharpay, Chad, and Ryan knew her as, Natalie. Natalie was a troll from Halloween Town whom had been part of the exchange student group back in their freshman year. She loved the mortal world so much that she joined the trio here in New Mexico.

"Romeo and Juliet is not a musical." Mrs. Darbus said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"But it's a classic." Kelsi argued.

"What about Hairspray?" Ryan put in.

Sharpay temporarily forgot about the current crises at hand as visions of playing Penny flashed through her mind, "If you can get one of your classmates of African heritage to agree to play the illustrious Seaweed." Darbus' eyes flitted from Chad to Zeek and then back to Ryan. "We can do Hairspray."

Ryan slid into his desk with a triumphant grin at Kelsi who slid into the seat on his other side. Kelsi grinned back and Sharpay knew that they had planned this all along. Ryan did almost a 180 and turned to Chad whose eyes went wide at his friend's grin. "Please?" Ryan asked.

"No…" Chad frowned when Ryan's face fell, "Fine, I hate it when you do that E…Ryan and you know it." He hissed. He glanced at Sharpay who smile gratefully and turned around and she knew he said yes because of Marty. If they could distract Ryan with plans for his favorite musical then perhaps they could prevent the inevitable depression Marty's presence was sure to bring. With a dramatic gesture Darbus began class and Sharpay groaned as she realized her chance to warn her brother had passed.

At lunch Taylor sat with her friends at the lunch table. Ryan and Sharpay had forgone lunch to plan the musical with Mrs. Darbus after they had wrangled a commitment out of Chad to try out for Seaweed. Other than those two the whole group was assembled. It wasn't long before the new girl made her way over to them, "Hey Chad," the girl said shifting nervously, "Have you seen…"

"He's not here for lunch today." Chad interrupted her with a cold look.

The girl sighed and turned to leave but Gabriella reached out and caught her hand. After a pointed look at Chad, Gabriella smiled brightly at the girl, "If you want to eat lunch with us you can." She said with a kind look only someone who's been new so many times can give someone.

Chad reached up and gently grabbed Gabriella's hand, "Marty would probably be more comfortable else where." He said firmly.

Taylor was about to smack him when something caught her eye. Chad's sleeve had fallen down and bit and he didn't have his usual wrist guards. There on her boyfriends wrist was a black version of Sharpay's tattoo. The girl, Marty, smiled at Gabriella and acted as though Chad hadn't spoken, "No thanks." She said softly and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear. Taylor was looking for it so the red pentacle wasn't a shock to her. Taylor settled back in her seat as the rest of the gang scolded Chad for his rudeness. Taylor had discovered a mystery, one she was intent on solving. She wondered if said mystery had anything to do with Sharpay and Chad's conversation in homeroom or his sudden desire to be in the school musical. Taylor glanced at Gabriella, who better to help her solve this than the other biggest brain in school? So Taylor plotted, Chad worried, Sharpay fretted, and Ryan remained oblivious…for now.

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I'm so tired and wanted to get a new chapter out. Next chapter will be Ryan and Marty's meeting so prepare yourselves. Plus Gabriella and Taylor plot and Chad and Sharpay try out for the musical together. Only one question with this one, who should play Link…Troy or Ryan?**


	5. Marty

Ryan sighed as he straightened his moped out. The rest of the school had left hours ago but not him. He was much to devote to Hairspray; then again what else did he have to live for these days. It's not like his nights and days were pointed at the other things that students his age looked for. Collage was out of the question because he would go to school in Halloween town it was just the way it was. He loved his mother and knew the moment she suggested it he would do so. A job was out too, there just wasn't anything he loved more than the stage, well anything with an emphasis on thing. Finally there was Romance, that evil word that had the world in a tizzy. Ryan knew who he was supposed to be with and other girls didn't hold any appeal for him. Kelsi or Natalie was worth her weight in gold but wouldn't date him due to Marty. Marty, that woman haunted him. He hoped Chad and Sharpay weren't really naive enough to believe he didn't feel her but why was she here?

"Ethan?" Her voice was like an angel, a fallen angel to him. He stiffened and put on a cold face.

"Marty," He turned around to face her, "long time no see."

"Three years." She whispered.

"Long time when you're our age." He said with a shrug. She was as gorgeous as ever, perfect in all her glory. It made him wants to hold her and to whisk her away and keep her forever and ever.

"I guess."

"So how's your mortal?"

"We broke up."

"Yes, their relationships are like that, fleeting." His implication of the devotion he once offered her hung heavy in the air.

"Ethan, I'm so sorry. I don't want it to be this way between us."

"Ryan."

"What?"

"My name here is Ryan, and there is a saying, you made your bed now lie in it Marty." Ryan spat.

"You want me though…" she cried, "I can see it; you're shaking just being near me."

"It is a reaction Marty, a biological response to a magically induced insanity." She winced as he parroted her response all those years ago.

"Chad and Sharpay are…"

"…not together nor have they ever been. Not since we all were little. They fight it just as much as you did. Just as much as I do, now that my errors have been shown to me." His voice was cold and could've frozen hell.

"Is this some punishment, Ethan? Do you want me to feel what you felt all those years ago because if that is it I have to say I hate it? This is no way to win me back."

"Let me remind you," his demeanor reminding her that he was raised to be a lord and he looked every bit of it at this moment, "that you are the one here little fire. You sought me out, I'm not looking to win you back or join forces. My exile is until next year and then I will return to Halloween town and take my rightful place among the nobility there, something your mongrel status prevents you from doing. Or at least that was the case when I left I do hope those idiots have not changed the rules too much." He gave her a sarcastic smirk.

The next moment the sound of a sharp stinging slap echoed across the nearly empty campus, "I hate you Ethan, you are not worth anything you Pure-blooded bastard." With that Marty stormed away.

When she truly out of sight Ryan let his Ice Prince demeanor slip and turned with an angry yell threw something at the nearest tree before riding off on his moped.

Taylor crept out of her unintended hiding place frowning, very little of that conversation made sense to her. She walked over to the tree and bent down to pick up what Ryan threw. Where in the hell did Ryan get a chunk of ice in early fall in New Mexico? Why did Marty call him Ethan? And why would Marty think Sharpay and Chad would be a couple? Yeah, it was time to find Gabby and get to the bottom of this.


End file.
